The present invention relates to a foldable skateboard device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable skateboard device which can be folded easily.
A conventional skateboard device cannot be controlled by hand. If a front tube and a handle bar are added on the conventional skateboard device so that the conventional skateboard device can be controlled by hand, the front tube cannot be folded.